


Don't Look (Away)

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Magic Vibrators!, Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Voyeurism, guilt but it's actually not religious for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Mercedes helps Annette test out a new trick.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Don't Look (Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Mercedes tried to focus her eyes on the swirling bright white-blue of thunder magic around Annette’s fingertips, tried to look at anything but what she shouldn’t have been looking at. If she were a good woman, a good  _ friend, _ she would have been able to do what Annette had asked her to do without straying from the task, but as it turned out, she was neither of those.

It wasn’t  _ abnormal _ for her and Annette to have conversations about sex. Mercedes was experienced, and Annette was curious. It was easy to be hands-off for a while, to keep things vague, but conversations of that nature never stayed tame for long. It was too easy to get personal, more personal than two friends ever should have gotten. Mercedes blamed herself. She was older, she should have known better, but...

_ I’ve never done this sort of thing before, Mercie, but I really wanna try it. Could you help me out? _

Mercedes had expected Annette to show her the dildo, to charge it with magic and see if it buzzed the right way. She had expected to at the  _ most _ touch it, maybe, to see if it felt safe. Then she’d leave, and Annette would giggle with her about it the next day, and Mercedes wouldn’t feel  _ attracted _ to her, or anything like that, because that would be ridiculous.

But Annette took it a step further. She had brushed the toy against her thigh, letting out this cute little gasp when it touched her. She talked with Mercedes, told her how it felt, all the while letting it drift inwards...

And by the time she took her underwear off, it was already too late to stop her. Wasn’t it?

Mercedes tried, she  _ tried _ so  _ hard, _ to look at the toy itself, at the magic that Annette was pumping into it. She tried not to think about how she’d probably do the same thing when she got to her room, pressing one of her toys inside of her and letting it hum against her walls. 

But she couldn’t stop herself. Annette was a force to be reckoned with. She was so animated, squeezing her thighs around her own hand and moaning every time she had a breath to spare. Mercedes wondered if she was playing it up, if she  _ wanted _ Mercedes to watch her, but Mercedes banished the thought; how could her sweet little Annie do something like that? 

“Mercie? Am I doing it right?”

Mercedes tore her eyes away from Annette’s pussy—Goddess, how wet and  _ needy _ could she be? It had to be a sin—and looked at her face. It was flushed, but still graced by a little smile. 

“Y-yes, Annie, it looks...it looks fine.” Annette seemed almost discouraged by that, but her hand didn’t stop. In, out, in, out the toy went. Mercedes was hardly ever frustrated or pent-up, yet Annette had found a way to do so while still seeming...mostly innocent. Mercedes took a deep breath, then asked, “How does it feel? Not painful at all?”

“No, it doesn’t hurt. It feels really nice. It’s, like...tingly. A lot more than when I usually do it,” Annette said. Mercedes forced herself to keep eye contact, but even then, she could hear the low buzz of the magic, the wet sounds coming from Annette. “I feel really hot...”

“You can...” Mercedes trailed off, briefly coming back to reality, but Annette was looking at her with expectant eyes. “You can increase the power of the spell, and it’ll get stronger. You should try it. After all, if something goes wrong, I’m here to help...”

“Yeah. It’d be bad if I did it alone, right? I’m so clumsy, after all.” Annette laughed, airy and seductive—no, no, she wasn’t being seductive, it was Mercedes, she was imagining it. Her imagination was running wild. That’s why she thought that she heard the beginning of her name on Annette’s lips when Annette made the spell stronger, crying out loud enough for the entire hall to hear her. “Goddess, that’s...that’s so good.  _ So _ good.”

Mercedes was frozen in place. She was glad she couldn’t move; if she could have, she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself from pushing Annette’s undershirt up and fondling her breasts, or circling the pad of her finger around Annette’s clit to push her further. Instead of doing any of that, she was staying still,  _ watching _ as Annette fucked herself faster.

Was she getting closer? Her warbling voice was so pretty, so cute, almost as if she were singing, but her singing never turned Mercedes on that much. Something in Mercedes was trembling, crackling, as if Annette’s spell was strong enough to touch that deep inside her. No matter what Mercedes was feeling, Annette was certainly feeling it tenfold. Mercedes watched her toes curl, watched the hand that wasn’t circulating streams of electricity finally fly up to muffle the rising moans. She watched Annette ruin her sheets with her own juices, coat her palm and her fingers in it.

It was clearer, near the end, despite Annette’s attempts to mute herself, that she was saying Mercedes’ name. Mercedes’ fingers twitched against each other, struggling to stay still. Even if she couldn’t touch Annette, she just had to get at  _ herself _ at least, had to get some relief. But she couldn’t leave right then, she was already in too deep. She had to watch Annette coast to a finish, with the aura of magic withering away from her hands as she did.

Really, if Mercedes hadn’t known any better, she might have assumed Annette was already experienced with using electric magic in an intimate setting. She was in control of it, even when it seemed like she was far too focused on pleasure to be safe. But she was able to bring herself down easily, rolling back the electricity she’d put into the toy bit by bit until it was dull again.

When it was over, Mercedes finally sighed, then immediately regretted it. She didn’t want Annette to think that she was upset, or bored, or anything other than turned on. But at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to...

“Mercie? What did you think? Was that good?”

Annette’s normally harried tone was masked by a layer of nervous excitement, lingering arousal. Mercedes couldn’t quite control her voice, either, but she was definitely making more of an effort. “Yes, that was...that was great.”

“Really? Okay. I was afraid I’d do it wrong.” Annette sat up a bit, pulling the toy out of her with a noise that made Mercedes recoil out of both embarrassment and want. 

“I-I suppose there’s no wrong way to do it, so long as you’re safe. If you do too much, then it can be harmful. You just have to learn your limits, is all,” Mercedes said. Giving vague advice like that, making herself seem like the loving big sister she’d always tried to be, made her feel a little less guilty about what she had done.

“Okay! But...you’ll help me, right? Just in case?”

_ Goddess, forgive me. _

“Of course, Annie. I’d never let you down!”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the length/hasty build-up. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! I also dipped a bit into the day three prompt, but ohhh well we'll figure that out when we get there in *checks watch* less than 48 hours.


End file.
